finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cait Sith
Cait Sith is a recurring creature in the Final Fantasy series. It is a feline beast whose exact traits vary—sometimes it is an enemy, sometimes a summoned monster and sometimes an ally. It most commonly appears as an anthropomorphic black cat with a white stomach wearing red boots, a small red cape or scarf, and a golden crown. When appearing as an enemy, though, it is often a palette swap of the Coeurl. Appearances ''Final Fantasy II Cait Sith is a new enemy added to the Game Boy Advance and later remakes of the game, appearing in the Soul of Rebirth bonus quest as opponent in the Unknown Palace. As with its counterpart, the Coeurl, Cait Sith uses Blaster. Final Fantasy IV Originally translated as the '''Panther' prior to the Game Boy Advance release, Cait Sith is an enemy encountered in the Lodestone Cavern, and forests near Troia and Mythril. It uses Blaster to paralyze or instantly kill a party member. ''Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Cait Sith makes a return appearance in this game, and can be summoned by Marionetteers. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Cait Sith acts similarly to the original game, and is encountered in various locations around the world. Final Fantasy V In various foreign language versions, the Gaelicat's name is "Cait Sith". In the ''Advance version when Metamorph transforms into the Gaelicat its name is "Cait Sith". This is appropriate as Cait Sith is a cat of Gaelic origin. ''Final Fantasy VI In its first appearance as a summon, Cait Sith, originally translated as ' ', is an esper, and one of the first four magicite pieces the player acquires in Zozo. It costs 28 MP to summon and uses Cat Rain to Confuse all opponents with a hit rate of 128. It also increases Magic Power by 1 at level up, and teaches the following spells: *Confuse x7 *Imp x5 *Float x2 Compilation of Final Fantasy VII Cait Sith is a party member in this game, and appears in all entries in the ''Compilation of Final Fantasy VII along with the rest of the party with various roles. In Final Fantasy VII he rides a giant stuffed moogle, and in Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children he helps the party battle Bahamut SIN riding on Red XIII. In Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete, additional scenes show him briefly atop his moogle in the Northern Crater when recounting the fight with Sephiroth. In his other appearances in the Compilation, he appears alone. Cait Sith is temporarily playable in Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-, and is a minor NPC in Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- that assists the player character in a mission. ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Cait Sith is a Summon for Zack, appearing on the Digital Mind Wave once Zack acquires "Cait Sith's Megaphone" in a treasure chest in Mission 8-4-3. Cait Sith uses Courage Boost to cure Zack of Poison, Stun, Silence and Stop, and grants various status buffs, the duration of which varies depending on the level of the summon. Final Fantasy X Several of Lulu's dolls take on the appearance of Cait Sith. Final Fantasy X-2 Rikku dresses up like Cait Sith while wearing the Mascot dressphere. With it, she can use status-inducing elemental spells and debuffing abilities. Final Fantasy XI Cait Sith is a summonable avatar and a race of avatars in the '' Final Fantasy XI: Wings of the Goddess expansion, referred to as "Regal Felines". Several Cait Siths work together to travel through time and ensure the events of the Crystal War continue as they are intended. If an adventurer shows the ability to travel through time, the Cait Siths will enlist their help to relieve the suffering left in the wake of the Crystal War. Cait Sith was also the name of a server. ''Final Fantasy XIII-2 Cait Sith appears as one of enemies who can fight along Serah and Noel in Medic role being able to use Kitty Clock (known as Cat Punch in Japan) as its Feral Link. It is a brown cat with long ears similar to those of a and travels in a brown, hovering cone-shaped urn with ear-like handles. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII A garb design of Cait Sith was made for ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII but was not used. ''Final Fantasy XIV Cait Sith Doll is a minion for player's who pre-ordered ''Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn. The minion's guide quote, "What may be a few to you was everything to those who died...", is a quote of the Cait Sith of Final Fantasy VII who said it in response to Barret's remark on AVALANCHE's collateral damage. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time When wearing the Mythic Beast Sallet and Mythic Beast Plate a male Lilty resembles Cait Sith. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Cait Sith is an enemy encountered in the Quicksand Castle and the Holy Tree Tower. Unlike other appearances, Cait Sith's signature ability in this game is Earth Blast. Bravely Default Cait Sith is an enemy found in the Ruins of Centro Keep. They hassle opponents with their use of Blind. Cait Sith appears as a random enemy in the desert near Ancheim, it resembles the one in ''Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. In addition, Panther shows as a different enemy in the same area with a similar appearance to the one in Final Fantasy IV. A different version of Cait Sith called Greater Cait appears in the Harena Ruins. ''Bravely Archive: D's Report Final Fantasy Dimensions The Cait Sith appears as an enemy in ''Final Fantasy Dimensions. It is encountered in the World of Light and the Cave to Deist. ''Final Fantasy Legends: Toki no Suishō Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Ability Cards= |-|Legend Cards= Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales Cait Sith appears in the storybook Unicorn and the Town Musicians as the trumpet player. It is he who is part of a band along with Chip the Hamster and Unicorn. He also has several cards bearing his likeness. Cards Non-''Final Fantasy Appearances ''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable Cait Sith is a chance card in ''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable, the card's ability: Luck, will obtain some gils from your opponents. '' '' series In , a special blueprint called Cait Sith can be obtained by receiving an S-Rank in the (Mission 2). It costs 1180 munny and requires 179x Material-G, 6x Firaga-G blocks to make. Etymology de:Cait Sith fr:Cait Sith Category:Characters Category:Creatures